Safe and Sound: ColexReader
by x ShadowFrost x
Summary: "I remember tears streamin' down your face when I said 'I'll never let you go'... Come morning light, you and I will be safe and sound." Song fic.


**Sup guys! I got bored and decided to make a little Colexreader one-shot song fic of the song "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift. **

**YOU MUST READ THIS! (F/N) means you insert your first name, (E/C) means you insert your eye color, and (H/C) means you insert your hair color!**

**DISCLAIMER: I ain't own Ninjago, the song "Safe and Sound", or you!**

"Cole... I don't want to die..."

"It's alright, (F/N). It won't hurt."

"A-and you'll stay with me?"

"Of course."

The couple sat in a single chair, looking out of the large window in (F/N)'s hospital room, where the sun was setting, throwing rays of gold across the darkening sky. (F/N) sniffed quietly, and Cole's brow pinched in concern. He leaned his head forward to press his lips softly against the back of (F/N)'s neck, just above the hem of her hospital gown.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

"Sh..." he murmured, as (F/N) swallowed heavily. Although nothing would technically happen to Cole himself, he still felt as though this was his last day on Earth, too. He didn't want (F/N) to leave him - he felt like if that happened, he would die too. (F/N) was his fire, his motivation, his one true, pure thing in life. She didn't deserve this. Of course, no one deserved something like cancer, but especially not (F/N), who was so innocent, so happy. Of course, she had tried to cover up her fear, but Cole could see right through her.

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

Cole had promised he would stay with (F/N) until her very last seconds.

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

So now there they were, watching their last sunset together.

"I-it's very beautiful..." muttered (F/N). Cole nodded stiffly, trying not to make it obvious that his heart was pounding nervously, his teeth clenched.

"Yes..."

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Cole squeezed the other's frail hand softly. He could feel the bones under the skin much too easily - (F/N) had been steadily losing weight, and now she could only just walk. Ludwig remembered when (F/N) would dance, and sing, and run. She'd had so much energy, so much joy in her eyes. Those (E/C) eyes, which were now dull, their lids heavy. It pained the ninja to know how much effort (F/N) was making, just so the other wouldn't worry about her so much.

"Cole?" Came her quiet voice. "I'm... I'm tired."

_Just close your eyes_

Cole's eyes started to sting, but he ignored it, brushing (F/N)'s thin hair back from his face softly, giving a small nod.

"It's alright, (F/N). You can sleep."

"But, w-what if...?" She left the question unsaid, hanging in the still air; neither of them wanted to finish it, but they both knew what he meant.

"It'll be ok," Cole assured her. "Everything will be ok." He wondered how his voice did not shake, or crack. His chest felt like it would just cave in at any moment.

_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_

"But, I-I'm scared."

Of course, Cole had known for months how the (F/N) felt, but it was different when small woman actually said it out loud. It somehow made the whole thing more real.

"I'm right here, just lean on me," said Cole, his voice controlled. "It will just be like falling asleep, I promise. No pain."

_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

"... Will I go to heaven?"

"O-of course," he whispered. "You'll... you'll go to heaven. And everything will be perfect. You'll be happy."

"Will I be an angel?" (F/N)'s thin lips turned upwards slightly at the thought, and Ludwig smiled too, though his heart was breaking.

"Of course you will. You'll be the most beautiful angel there," he murmured, burying his head a little in the top of (F/N)'s back, his frame trembling slightly.

"Oh, don't cry, Cole," (F/N) said, reaching back slowly to run her thin fingers through the Cole's messy black hair. "I'm ok, really. Heaven sounds nice."

_Don't you dare look out your window_  
_Darling everything's on fire_

Cole lifted his head slowly, ashamed of himself for getting emotional. "I'm fine," he muttered. "I'm fine."

(F/N) looked at him sadly for a moment, before stroking Cole's cheek softly, brushing it with her fingertips. Cole let out a shuddering breath at the light touch, reaching up to hold (F/N)'s hand to his cheek, closing his eyes to just concentrate on this feeling, before it ended. (F/N) leaned forward slightly, to kiss the ninja's creased forehead, and then to press their lips together softly. Ludwig kissed her back, being gentle for fear of breaking her.

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold on to this lullaby_

(F/N) pulled away. "Good-bye, Cole, I love you," she muttered, resting her head on the ninja's chest.

"Forever," muttered Cole, kissing the top of (F/N)'s head softly. The girl's eyes slid closed slowly, and Cole's grip around her tightened for a few seconds, before he relaxed. He didn't want this. He wasn't ready. He would never be ready. Why couldn't this have happened to him instead? Why (F/N)? Cole just wanted it all to stop.

_Even when the music's gone_

(F/N)'s small chest rose and fell slowly, under Cole's clasped hands. The ninja leaned his head down, to rest his forehead against (F/N)'s (H/C) hair. He tried to concentrate on the woman's small breaths. In... out. In... out.

"I-I love you, (F/N)," he murmured, his brow furrowed. He had never said it outright, as he had always believed that actions speak louder than words. But it had come to this now, and Cole knew he would never be able to live with himself if he never really said it.  
(F/N)'s lips turned upwards ever so slightly, and her hand squeezed Cole's hand quickly, before her chest finally went still.

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

**Did you like it! Please review and I might make more!**


End file.
